Sur la route
by Tomokonne
Summary: Hakkai est quelqu'un de patient. D'infiniment patient. Mais Gojyo a quand même réussi à faire déborder le vase. #reversecouple #pwp #gettingtogether


Ça fait mille ans que je n'ai rien posté ici mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire malheureusement. Je lis beaucoup en anglais et j'ai l'impression que les mots en français ne me viennent plus aussi facilement, qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment appropriés pour ce que je souhaite exprimer et du coup c'est très difficile. Cette fic traînait dans mes dossiers depuis plusieurs années, j'ai enfin réussi à la finir et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'essayerai de finir Untitled ensuite, j'espère y arriver.. BREF, amusez vous bien avec ces 4.5k de PWP xD !

Goyo jeta un regard en coin vers Hakkai, histoire de jauger à quel point il était énervé. Depuis qu'il était rentré, tôt ce matin, puant l'alcool, le tabac froid et le parfum de femme, le Yokai répondait à ses questions par des phrases sèches ponctuées de sourires crispés.

Ils avaient du reprendre la route avant de régler le problème et à présent tout le monde était mal à l'aise.

\- Hey Hakkai, pourquoi tu es fâché ?

Sanzo roula des yeux, exaspéré par la stupidité de Goku.

Règle numéro un quand Hakkai est mécontent: le laisser tranquille au maximum. Ce n'était que du bon sens et Sanzo espérait vraiment que son compagnon allait ignorer la question du singe. Ces espoirs furent réduits à néant quand un rire terrifiant sortit de la gorge de Hakkai. Les 3 autres eurent la chair de poule et Gojyo eu envie de s'enfuir. Même si pour ça il devait sauter du Jeep en marche.

Puis, sans prévenir, le conducteur freina brusquement. Il avait arrêté de rire. Il se retourna vers Goku pour lui expliquer :

\- Je suis fâché car ce crétin, il pointa Gojyo, est encore parti picoler et forniquer et n'est rentré qu'à l'aube alors qui a du une nouvelle fois se taper tout le ménage et remballer ses affaires ?

La migraine de Gojyo empira. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la falaise non loin en se demandant s'il ne serait pas plus sage de s'y jeter maintenant pour abréger ses souffrances.

\- C'est la bande à Sanzo, s'exclama une voix.

\- Butons les ! Renchérit une autre.

Ce schéma était tellement répétitif que la dite bande à Sanzo lâcha un grand soupir commun.

Une douzaine de Youkai apparut devant eux, comme sortis de nul part.

\- J'suis pas d'humeur à ça, grogna Gojyo.

Ce à quoi Hakkai rétorqua:

\- Ça tombe à point je trouve. J'ai grand besoin de me défouler.

Gojyo sentit une goutte de sueur froide glisser sur sa tempe. Il était heureux que ce ne soit pas sur lui.

Goku avait foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir. Sanzo chargeait tranquillement son flingue. Hakkai se leva avec un air faussement calme.

Le premier Youkai qui s'en prit à lui comprit trop tard qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Hakkai l'accueilli d'un coup de pied en pleine tête.

-Aie, grimaça Gojyo qui s'imaginait fort facilement à sa place.

Sanzo lui fumait sa clope. Pour le moment, le singe et le Youkai étaient loin d'avoir besoin de leur aide. Au contraire, ils massacraient leurs ennemis comme des cloportes avec une facilité exubérante.

Ça se corsa quand un autre groupe de Youkai, probablement attiré par le bruit, débarqua. Ils étaient nombreux. Gojyo sauta du Jeep, Sanzo suivi le mouvement. Hakuryuu reprit sa forme de dragon et s'envola loin du danger.

Le chaos s'enjoignit vite.

Gojyo se retrouva encerclé en moins de deux. Il se démena afin d'ouvrir une brèche pour rejoindre ses compagnons, en vain. Dès qu'il mettait un ennemi à terre, un autre prenait sa place.

Il entendit soudain Goku crier. Ça le déconcentra un dixième de secondes et malheureusement pour lui, cet instant d'inattention permis à un de ses adversaires de lui donner un coup puissant à la tête.

Un rideau obscur tomba devant ses yeux en même temps que son corps au sol.

Du côté de Sanzo, il avait bien remarqué que le rouquin était dans la merde. Il essaya de venir à sa rescousse et au moment même où il arriva près de lui, un Youkai lui mit un uppercut destructeur. Sanzo lui tira une balle entre les deux yeux avant qu'il ne s'acharne sur le stupide kappa évanoui. Il arriva à maintenir la distance entre eux et les démons pendant un certain moment mais il fut vite à court de munitions. Sa fierté l'empêchait d'appeler les renforts alors il espérait que Goku débarque pour lui donner un coup de main. Rapidement de préférence.

Quellefut sa surprise quand Hakkai, et non pas Goku, mit à terre 5 ennemis en même temps pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à eux. Son apparence le surpris également. Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu sa forme de Youkai, à part peut-être Gojyo. Ses yeux verts brillaient comme des émeraudes, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, des vignes étaient comme tatouées sur sa peau et le sourire hypocrite arborant normalement son visage avait disparu pour laisser place à un rictus sadique.

Sanzo ne savait pas trop s'il devait être inquiet ou pas. Il recula d'un pas, sans le vouloir en coeur avec les youkai derrière lui. Puis il observa, fasciné, son compagnon mettre à terre tout leurs opposants.

Oi Hakkai, où est le singe de merde ?

Hakkai leva le regard et fixa Sanzo pendant une seconde avant de sourire.

Inquiet ?

Sanzo ne voulait pas le reconnaître alors il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Il est sauf mais un peu sonné. Va le chercher, je m'occupe de ce crétin là. Et si tu pouvais mettre une heure pour revenir, je t'en serais redevable.

Sanzo le toisa d'un air dubitatif qu'on lisait rarement sur son visage.

Dévore le si ça te chante, Gonou.

Le Youkai émit un bruit bizarre, à mi-chemin entre le rire et le... Ronronnement ? Sanzo, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, décida de les laisser en espérant que son compagnon ne finisse pas en brochettes. Hakkai dans cette forme était encore plus flippant que d'habitude... Un frisson lui longea l'échine alors qu'il leur tourna le dos.

Advienne que pourra, se dit Sanzo.

OOooOoooOoooOoooO

Gojyo ouvrit les yeux. La douleur qui pulsait dans sa mâchoire le fit gémir. Il était désorienté, aussi examina-t-il son environnement pour essayer de déterminer sa position.

Il tourna la tête et tomba pile dans le regard vert émeraude de Hakkai.

Ses yeux étaient plus vifs que d'habitude, les rides d'expression autour un peu différentes et la pupille de son unique oeilétait allongée,comme celle d'un chat. L'information mit un peu de temps à être comprise.

Ce n'était pas Hakkai qui le regardait. C'était Gonou, le youkai.

Comme hypnotisé, Gojyo pris le temps de bien observer son meilleur ami. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire et il faut dire que c'était dommage parce que cette apparence était envoûtante.

Ce que tu vois te plaît ? Fit le démon avec un large sourire.

C'était rare de voir Hakkai sourire autant, ça déstabilisa son compagnon.

Grave.

Le youkai gloussa avant de s'allonger sur le côté, le menton dans l'une de ses mains griffues.

Sanzo m'a donné la permission de te dévorer.

Encore une fois surpris, Gojyo explosa de rire.

J'suis pas sûr d'être comestible tu sais...

Avec un peu de mayo, tout passe.

Gojyo rit de plus belle, entièrement détendu. Une fois calmé, il se retourna sur le côté pour faire face à Hakkai. Il lui sourit avant de demander :

T'as paumé tes limiteurs ?

Le youkai lui rendit son sourire, en plus taquin:

En quelque sorte...

Le Hanyu compris tout de suite qu'il les avait égarés exprès. Maintenant, il fallait comprendre pourquoi.

T'es toujours fâché ?

Hakkai fit mine de réfléchir mais sa réponse arriva trop rapidement pour que ce soit le cas.

Pourquoi ne le serais-je plus ?

Gojyo soupira. C'est que son ami était rancunier. C'était pas nouveau mais rarement envers lui.

Je suis désolé pour ce matin. Je tâcherai d'être plus raisonnable à l'avenir.

Le youkai souleva un peu les sourcils, l'air pas convaincu.

Des excuses ne suffiront pas cette fois, Gojyo.

Le coeur du susnommé se serra dans sa poitrine.

Qu'est ce que je peux faire de plus, demanda-t-il en se redressant sur un coude.

Comme Sanzo l'a suggéré, te dévorer pourrait être une punition appropriée.

Gojyo faillit rigoler mais son fou rire s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand il réalisa que Hakkai était sérieux.

Ce dernier remarqua la panique qui montait doucement en Gojyo. Ça lui plaisait d'ailleurs.

Hakkai... Je suis vraiment dés...

Sa plainte fut coupée courte par les lèvres du Youkai surles siennes. Cela le surpris tellement qu'il figea.

Ne me dit pas qu'après toutes ces années tu ne te doutais de rien ? Fit Hakkai en se reculant d'un centimètre ou deux.

Il caressa sa joue avec tendresse, en tâchant de ne pas le blesser avec ses griffes affûtées.

Les pensées se bousculèrent dans latête de Gojyo. Il n'arrivait pas à les formuler.

"Le premier et le dernier homme dans mon lit"... C'était donc sans arrière pensée quand tu m'as dit ça ?

Mais... Et Kanaan ? Retorqua Gojyo, la gorge serrée.

Elle sera toujours là. Mais si tu es prêt à partager ta place dans mon coeur avec elle... J'ai fait mon deuil. Je suis prêt à passer à autre chose.

Hakkai s'attendait à toutessortes de réactions : le rejet, le dégoût, le déni, peut-être même l'acceptation... Mais pas à ça.

Des grosses larmes roulèrent sur les joues du roux. Inquiet, Hakkai le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Gojyo gloussa avant de renifler.

Je n'avais jamais espéré que ce soit réciproque. Je me contentais donc d'être ton ami mais c'était dur et insuffisant...

Hakkai réalisa vite. Gojyo était amoureux de lui, et visiblement depuis longtemps. C'était du soulagement sur son visage, ses larmes étaient en réalité toutes ses émotions qu'il avait gardé en lui pendant des années. Hakkai craqua. Il tomba amoureux de plus belle.

Comment un bonhomme comme toi arrive à être aussi adorable ? Jene comprends pas.

Le brun essuya les joues humides de Gojyo avec ses pouces avant de l'embrasser encore. Le rouquin finit par le repousser. Hakkai n'eut pas besoin de demander pourquoi,la réponse arriva aussitôt.

On peut faire ça ailleurs ? J'ai bien des fétiches mais faire ça avec des cadavres à côtés c'est pas mon truc. Ça pue le sang aussi.

Hakkai gloussa en se redressant d'un bond. Puis il tendit la main pour aider son ami à se remettre surpieds.

OOoooOooOooOooOooO

Sanzo leur adressa un regard bizarre quand ils le rejoignèrent. Le moine et Goku s'étaient installés à l'ombre d'un arbre, Sanzo se releva quand ils furent à portée de voix. Il toisa Hakkai un instant avant de se retourner vers Gojyo.

Ouvre la main, lui ordonna-t-il.

Sans trop y réfléchir, le rouquin obéit. Le moine lui fourra quelque chose dans la paume avant de dire:

On se casse. Goku lève toi feignasse.

Lepetit ronchonna dans son coin. Gojyo attendit que Sanzo lui ai tourné le dos pour voir ce qu'il lui avait donné. Les limiteurs de Hakkai. Très bien.

Il jeta un regard en coin à son ami. Il semblait bien dans cette forme.

Hakkai, tu pourras cuisiner avec tes griffes comme ça ?

Ce dernier éclata de rire.

C'est la première chose qui t'inquiètes Goku ?

Pourquoi je devrais être inquiet, t'as la classe, c'est tout. Tu restes le même non ?

C'était sorti de sa bouche si naturellement. Aucun de ses compagnons ne méritait autant de pureté.

Gojyo passa un bras autour du cou de Goku et lui ébouriffa la tignasse.

Hakkai sourit tendrement devant ce spectacle et Sanzo... Était déjà loin devant.

Ce soir là, ils réussirent à réserver des chambres dans l'auberge du village non loin du champ de bataille qu'ils avaient laissé derrière. Comme à leur habitude, ils s'empiffèrent-enfin surtout Goku- avant d'aller au lit, épuisés par une autre journée folle. Gojyo avait réussi à faire porter ses limiteurs à Hakkai histoire qu'on ne les emmerde pas trop. Ça lui parut donc naturel de lui proposer de les retirer à nouveau quand ils furent seuls tous les deux dans leur chambre. Le brun posa son monocle sur la table de chevet avec un sourire doux.

Sérieux mec, ça ne me dérange pas, insista Gojyo.

Et si je perd le contrôle ?

Le hanyuu jeta son blouson sur la seule chaise de la pièce.

Vous n'hésitez pourtant pas à traîner avec moi malgré ce même risque.

Gojyo continua de se déshabiller sans porter attention à la réaction de son ami. Latension était palpable. Hakkai s'était assis au bord du lit, la tête entre ses mains.

Une fois vêtu que de son t shirt et de son caleçon, le roux alla s'asseoir près de son ami. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra fort contre lui.

Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à être quelqu'un d'autre avec moi c'est tout.

Quitte à risquer de te faire du mal ?

J'suis pas fait en carton. Et je me pose la question sans cesse aussi. J'ai confiance en toi et en l'autre moine de merde et son singe de poche. Je sais que vous m'arrêterez si je pète un câble.

Hakkai pouffa; enfin il se détendit un peu.

Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi Gojyo, dit-il avec un doux sourire.

Le susnommé rougit d'un coup.

Arrête tes conneries, s'exclama le Hanyuu en le poussant gentiment.

Le brun le bouscula à son tour avec plus de force, tant de force d'ailleurs que son compagnon se retrouva allongé sur le lit, mort de rire, Hakkaià moitié sur lui.

La tension sexuelle entre eux était dense et comme Hakkai ne semblait pas vouloir prendre les devants, se fut Gojyo qui s'en chargea.

Il agrippa le devant de sa tuniqueverte et le tira vers lui d'un coup. Ils ne dirent rien, le regard de l'autre était suffisant. Leurs lèvres se mêlerent enfin en un baiser chaotique.

Les mains de Gojyo se faufilèrent sur les côtes de son amant mais glissèrent peu à peu le long de son abdomen et de ses hanches. Elles finirent leur course sur ses fesses, musclées et fermes.

C'était différent de ses habitudes mais loin d'être déplaisant.

Enlève moi ça, fit soudain le rouquin en tirant sur sa ceinture.

Sans lâcher sa bouche, Hakkai se battit pour enlever son pantalon etGojyo lui retira sa tunique dans la foulée.

Il savait que le brun n'aimait pas montrer son ventre et l'affreuse cicatrice qui le recouvrait mais avec luic'était différent. Après tout, il luiavait remis les tripes en place, il n'existe pas grand chose de plus intime.

Gojyo caressa l'ancienne blessure et entre 2 baisers, il murmura:

-Je suis tellement content que tu sois en vie.

Hakkai sourit et se pressa contre lui:

Une certaine partie de mon anatomie est spécialement vivante en ce moment même.

Gojyo pouffa, surpris par son audace soudaine. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plein de ferveur.

Chaque caresse était passionnée et laissait cette sensation de chaleur derrière elle.

Gojyo gémit sans le vouloir quand son amant glissa une main sûre dans son caleçon. Cette dernière effleura son sexe tendu délicatement, descendit sur ses bourses puis entre ses cuisses.

Le rouquin frissonna et pour se venger, mordilla l'oreille d'Hakkai qui traînait à portée de dents.

Sa victime soupira, ce son agita les braises du désir de Gojyo.

J'ai très envie de toi.

Patience ça arrive, fit le brun avec un sourire en coin.

J'ai de l'huile dans mon sac...

Aussitôt Hakkai se leva, renversa le contenu du dit sac afin de trouver ce dont il avait besoin, se défit rapidement de son caleçon et rejoint son compagnon.

Il brandit la bouteille, l'air fier. Gojyo lui arracha des mains en rigolant doucement.

-T'es aussi impatient que moi apparemment ~.

Plus, lui rétorqua Hakkai d'une voix suave.

Il l'embrassa ensuite avec passion, Gojyo fondit dansson étreinte. Leurs lèvres étaient d'un rouge furieux mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de continuer leurs baisers passionnés. Hakkai avait tendance à mordre, remarqua Gojyo. Ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, au contraire. Cette douce torture était pour lui source de plaisir. Aussi, quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, il ressenti de suite un manque. Il pourrait passer sa vie à embrasser son amant, il en était maintenant certain.

Les lèvres de Hakkai ne cessèrent toutefois pas leurs attentions; elles embrassèrent sa jugulaire, sa clavicule, en s'attardant un peu sur un téton. Gojyo soupira de plaisir et ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement de l'instant. Ça le surpris donc un peu de sentir une main pleine d'huile sur son sexe dressé. Il gémit involontairement. Hakkai le massa avec douceur, sa main déviant parfois sur ses bourses et entre ses fesses.

De plus en plus impatient, Gojyo écarta les jambes, un signal pas du tout subtil qui indiquait qu'il était plus que prêt à passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Hakkai avait encore la tête froide et n'avait aucune envie de blesser son partenaire lors de leur première fois ensemble alors il entreprit de le préparerconsciencieusement avant tout.

Quand il en fut à insérer un deuxième doigt dans les entrailles brûlantes de Gojyo, se dernier attrapa sa main et la repoussa.

Ça suffit. Prend moi maintenant.

Mais je vais te faire mal, objecta Hakkai, les sourcils froncés.

Gojyo claqua de la langue, entoura la taille du brun de ses longues jambes et le tira sur lui. Il l'embrassa fougueusement.

Prend moi, insista-t-il en lui mordillant la lèvre.

Hakkai obéit, il guida sa raideur et s'enfonca en lui. Il était étroitet chaud;la vague de plaisir qui s'empara de lui faillit le faire jouir sur le coup.

Gojyo gémit sous lui, Hakkai ralentit.

Ça va ?

Oh oui. Continue, t'arrêtes pas.

Alors Hakkai s'enfouit au plus profond de lui, y resta quelques secondes avant de se retirer entièrement puis de plonger encore dans sa chaleur.

Il restait doux et lent dans ses mouvements, la crainte de blesser Gojyo était toujours présente.

Hakkai, Hakkai, se lamentait Gojyo sous lui.

Oui je suis là.

Ce dernier prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains, l'embrassa comme si c'était c'était leur dernier baiser en lui assenant un coup de rein plus vigoureux que les précédents. Gojyo échappa une plainte dans sa bouche avant de lui dire d'un ton désespéré:

Plus fort.

Le peu de retenu qu'il restait à Hakkai disparue comme neige au soleil. Il attrapa ses deux jambes derrière les genoux et les plaqua brutalement contre son torse, ses coups de bassin se firent violence et les gémissements de Gojyo se transformèrent en cris. Ce dernier élément soufflasur les braises de sa passion. Il le tint fermement au niveau des hanches et le prit le plus fort possible. Le bruit de leur chair fusionnant était vulgaire, sans parler des cris désarticulés de Gojyo. Hakkai sentit l'orgasme se former au creux de son ventre.

Gojyo je vais...

Continue, con...tinue..ah!

Puis l'ultime va-et-vient arriva et Hakkai se deversa en Gojyo, son corps entier tremblant de plaisir. Il mit un instant à revenir à lui et la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux lui donna l'impression de rêver.

Son amant était un tableau magnifique. Les cheveux emmêlés comme des algues rouges autour de lui, la bouche entrouverte, ses lèvres enflées et carmin,ses poings serréstirant les draps blancs, son torse musclé se soulevant rapidement, son membre furieusement enflé trépignant sur son ventre dans l'attente de sa libération...

Hakkai s'arrêta sur ce dernier point. Lui avait peut-être atteint la jouissance, mais pas Gojyo. Il devait être terriblement inconfortable.

Il se pencha vers lui pour lui donner un baiser tendre puis lui souffla à l'oreille:

De quelle façon tu aimerais que ça se finisse ? D'ici 15 minutes je devrais pouvoir être prêt pour un second tour... Ou bien...

Hakkai n'eut pas le temps de continuer, Gojyo le coupa d'un ton très sérieux malgré sa voix encore essoufflée et rêche d'avoir crié.

Tu me laisserais te prendre ? Je veux jouir en toi comme tu viens de le faire.

Hakkai n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant mais il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour Gojyo.

Il hocha donc de la tête pour donner son accord. Le sourire de Gojyo aveugla Hakkai.

Oh et un autre truc... Tu peux enlever tes limiteurs ?

Cette fois Hakkai se raidit, un peu mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi ?

Ça m'excite, avoua Gojyo en devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Hakkai pouffa.

Je ne suis pas responsable des dégâts encourrus dans ce cas, compris ?

Compris. Met toi surle ventre.

Hakkai s'exécuta, Gojyo glissa un coussin sous ses hanches avant de se baisser vers lui pour luiretirer les bijoux qu'il portait à l'oreille. Aussitôt son corps se transforma, Gojyo réalisa qu'il devenait beaucoup plus grand mais restait assez fin. Des vignes dansèrent sa peau et il les embrassa. Une passa sur sa croupe rebondie, Gojyo la suivit sans hésitation. Il écarta ses fesses, regardant avec fascination le motif contourner son anus rose pour se terminer sur son périnée.

Tu es magnifique, s'extasia Gojyo en plongeant vers la source de son désir.

Hakkai émit un petit grondement surpris quand il sentit la langue de Gojyo contre son fondement. Ce dernier s'appliqua à sa tâche minutieusement; il lécha et pénétra de sa langue avec soin et quand il sentit l'homme sous lui se détendre, le pénétra d'un doigt. Il chercha sa prostate, la trouva et sentit Hakkai fondre sous ses caresses.

C'est bon, souffla le youkai, ses hanches allant à la rencontre de ses doigts de par lui même.

Gojyo ajouta un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Il le cisailla, l'étira le plus possible et craqua finalement. Il n'en pouvait plus, son érection lui faisait mal à force qu'on ne l'ignore. Il versa de l'huile son membre négligé, le pompa une fois ou deux pour qu'il retrouve absolument toute sa vigueur et enfin dit à son amant:

J'y vais.

Mh.

Hakkai le sentit passer la barrière de sa chair avec un peu de mal tant il était étroit. C'était une sensation étrange et un peu désagréable mais rien de bien méchant. Il savait que ça tournerait vite au plaisir.

Tu me remplis parfaitement Gojyo, souffla Hakkai en se cambrant un peu plus.

Putain Hakkai, commence pas avec ça, je ne tiendrai pas deux minutes...

Gojyo remarqua le sourire taquin sur les lèvres du brun mais décida de le faire taire autrement. Il lui asséna un coup de rein puissant qui le fit gémir.

Doucement, se plaignit le youkai.

Sauf que Gojyo était déjà enseveli sous le plaisir et ne porta pas assez attention à ses paroles. Il le pilonna encore durement avant que Hakkai ne perde patience et lui donne un coup de pied en plein sur la rotule. Il glissa à plat ventre sur lui, son sexe s'échappa de son fourreau de chair avec un plop humide et Hakkai le retourna sans prévenir.

Sa force surpris Gojyo, il figea alors qu'il était retourné sur le dos et qu'Hakkai s'installa sur lui. Puis il s'empala lentement de lui même sur sa verge turgescente.

J'avais dit doucement. Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu aimes ça quand ça fait mal que c'est aussi le cas pour moi.

Pardon.

Je te pardonne, fit le youkai en bougeant cette fois à son rythme.

Gojyo était complètement sous son emprise. Son corps s'habitua peu à peu et bientôt toute trace de douleur disparu. À chaque roulement de bassin, le sexe tendu de son amant caressait sa prostate.

Hakkai se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses cris de plaisir.

Les grandes mains de Gojyo étaient accrochées à ses hanches, ses lèvres entrouvertes en un gémissement.

Hakkai se pencha vers lui sans cesser ses va-et-vients et s'empara de sa bouche. Il s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Je t'aime, fit Gojyo, à bout de souffle.

Le coeur de Hakkai se serra,débordant d'amour.

Moi aussi, Gojyo.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Hakkai accéléra le rythme, fasciné par le spectacle de son amant perdant le contrôle sous lui. Il semblait au bord de l'orgasme. Il redoubla d'ardeur pour son plaisir mais ça n'aboutissaitétrangement à rien.

Alors le brun s'arrêta et s'allongea sur le torse du Hanyu.

Tu n'aimes pas ?

Gojyo lâcha une exclamation de surprise. Hakkai le connaissait trop bien, il savait parfaitement qu'il essayait de camoufler sa gêne.

Pas la peine de faire genre, Gojyo. Pas avec moi.

Gojyo se cacha le visage dans son coude avant de marmonner:

Si, c'est super bon. Mais il me manque un truc pour que je vienne.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase si bas qu'Hakkai n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il attrapa son poignet et le plaqua au dessus de sa tête. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de lui parler enface maintenant.

J'ai pas compris, tu peux répéter?

C'est bon ! Bafouilla-t-il.

Mais encore, s'emporta Hakkai, ses lèvres à un millimètre des siennes.

J'ai du mal à jouir de cette façon ?

C'est pas toi qui voulait...

Gojyo se mordilla les lèvres, de plus en plus embarrassé.

Je sais, oui ! Je ne suis qu'une pute qui a des orgasmes quand je me faisenculer ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre !

Hakkai émit un grondement ravi.

Oh à moi ça me convient parfaitement~, roucoula le Youkai en frottant son membre tendu contre le ventre musclé du roux.

Gojyo soupira, sonsexe toujours enfoui profondément en Hakkai gagna en vigueur.

Tu permets que j'y retourne ?

Bien sûr que oui crétin, cracha Gojyo en le repoussant.

T'es mignon quand t'es embarrassé.

Hakkai effleura ses lèvres mais dévia vers sa mâchoire et son cou. Ses mains parcoururent ses hanches puis lui écarta les cuisses avec douceur.

Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, souffla-t-il à son oreille, mais dans cette forme je suis assez, comment dire... Énorme. Ça ira ?

Bien sûr que ça ira, j'suis pas en cartoOooon... AaaAahh ! Doucement doucement !

Hakkai le pénétra sans le lâcher du regard. Il était encore lubrifié de leur précédente aventure mais pourtant beaucoup plus étroit.

Gojyo se cambra, essayant faiblement d'adoucir le traitement qui lui était infligé. Il ne parvint qu'à éveiller les instincts de prédateur de Hakkai.

Ce dernier l'attrapa derrière les genoux et plaqua ses cuisses contre son abdomen. Il lui donna un nouveau coup de reins et cette fois s'enfonça si profondément en lui que la douleur se fit trop intense.

Hak..kai...tu me fais mal,gémit Gojyo, des larmes perlant aux yeux.

Cette vue calma le démon aussitôt. Il se stoppa net et pris le visage de son aimé dans ses paumes. Il embrassa ses joues humides.

Je suis désolé.

Laisse moi juste le temps de m'habituer espèce de brute.

J'y peux rien, tu es si... mouillé et chaud.

Hakkai s'activa à nouveau, lentement cette fois. Gojyo gémit sous lui, de cet angle, son amant atteignait sa prostate aisément.

Putain tu es gigantesque, couina-t-il.

Et tu aimes ça, fit Hakkai en plongeant un peu plus fermement en lui.

Fuck oui.

Hakkai gloussa de bonheur avant de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Cette version de lui, en plus d'être plus imposante, était également très endurante.

Il infligea à Gojyo une cadence infernale, le réduisant à une masse gémissante sous lui.

De crainte que son plaisir ne les trahisse, il plaqua une de ses mains griffues sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Ce simple geste sembla exciter Gojyo encore plus.

Les bruits humides provenant de leur union étaient à peine couverts par les geignements de Gojyo. Ce dernier léchât les doigts de Hakkai indécemment.

Le Youkai grogna, il sentait une boule de chaleur se former en lui, la jouissance était proche. Il caressa les lèvres luisantes de salive de son amant puis se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Il ne cessa ses coups de bassin et lui souffla:

Vient avec moi.

Submergé dans son plaisir, Gojyo ne fit qu'hocher vaguement de la tête.

Leurs corps se tendirent, Hakkai soupira, Gojyo lui haleta son nom à 3 reprises.

Puis tout était fini. Ils s'étreignirent le temps de redescendre de leur orgasme. Gojyo caressa doucement le visage de son aimé du bout des doigts, un énorme sourire auxlèvres.

Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, s'enquit Hakkai, souriant aussi bêtement que lui.

On est vraiment bien compatible sexuellement, c'est trop cool.

On en reparle demain quand réalisera que tu ne peux pas t'asseoir sans douleur, fit Hakkai, l'air rieur et sadique à la fois.

Le brun se retira doucement pour illustrer ses propos, arrachant un couinement à Gojyo. Il prit une seconde pour admirer son oeuvre et franchement, si parmis les fluides s'écoulant paresseusement sur les draps il n'y avait paseu de sang, la vue seule l'aurait motivé pour un troisième round.

Tu saignes.

Mh. Pas grave. Va juste chercher de quoi me laver s'il te plaît.

Hakkai opina du chef, remis son caleçon et ses limiteurs pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain, histoire de mouiller un chiffon.

Avant de sortir, il embrassa son amoureux chastement. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire fatigué.

Grouille.

J'arrive.

Hakkai sortit pour découvrir Sanzo, assis dans le couloir, une clope au bec. Hakkai se dit qu'il vivait peut-être ses derniers instants. Il se figea et attendit que le moine dise quelque chose.

Il est encore en vie ? Fit le blond en soufflantun nuage de fumée.

Hakkai fronça les sourcils.

Oui...?

La prochaine fois prévenez, j'ai du assommer Goku pour ne pas avoir à répondre à ses questions.

Hakkai explosa de rire.

C'est noté, oh vénérable Sanzo-sama. Merci pour cet élan de générosité.

Le blond hocha la tête solonellement avant de retourner à sa chambre.

Le Youkai rit encore avant d'aller vaquer à ses obligations.

OoOOooOoO

Le lendemain, comme l'avait prédit Hakkai, Gojyo pleurnicha tout le voyage à cause de son postérieur douloureux. Goku était aussi grognon car il avait un mal de tête inexpliqué. Mais devant l'ambiance était détendue; Sanzo n'avait rien dit de plusque la veille et Hakkai était d'une bonne humeur à touteépreuve.

Ainsi, ils reprirent leur aventure.


End file.
